1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MEMS display (Micro Electro Mechanical System Display) is a display which is expected to take the place of a liquid crystal display (see JP 2008-197668 A). This display, different from a liquid crystal shutter method display which makes use of polarization, displays an image by opening or closing light transmitting windows by a mechanical shutter method. Each shutter is formed of a thin film, and a longitudinal size and a lateral size of the shutter which constitutes 1 pixel are on the order of several 100 μm, and a thickness of the shutter is on the order of several μm. By opening or closing 1 shutter, an ON/OFF operation of 1 pixel can be performed. The shutter is operated by an electrostatic attraction force.
The shutter is arranged in a space surrounded by a seal between a pair of light transmitting substrates, and the space is filled with oil. The oil prevents sticking of a spring for driving the shutter, and decreases the difference in refractive index between the oil and the light transmitting substrates.
A gap between the pair of light transmitting substrates is maintained by arranging bumps between both substrates. The bump is constituted of a pedestal which is formed on one light transmitting substrate on which the shutter and a driving mechanism of the shutter are formed and a support strut which is formed on the other light transmitting substrate which faces the one light transmitting substrate in an opposed manner in a state where the pedestal and the support strut face each other in an opposed manner. Since the pedestal can be formed simultaneously with the formation of the shutter and hence, the pedestal can be covered with a material for forming the shutter whereby resistance of the pedestal to the oil is increased. To the contrary, a resin of the support strut is exposed to the oil and hence, there exists a drawback that a component of the resin is dissolved in the oil so that a polymer is generated.